Pokémon Academy
by BoredWriter101
Summary: Hi! This is my first FanFiction, and it's about what I think it would be like if Ash and his friends went to, that's right, school! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, here it is guys! The Pokémon Academy!" Exclaimed an excited raven haired, auburn eyed, 12 year old boy. He wore a red hat with a black stripe down the middle, that had I'm green imprint of a Pokéball on it. He had a blue sweater, with half length sleeves, blue jeans, a green back pack, green and black gloves, and red and black athletics shoes. He also had a small, yellow, electric mouse perched on his shoulder, that had red electric pouches on it's cheeks.

Next to the boy and the mouse, stood a brunette girl, also age 12, with a sapphire eyes, a red bandana, a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and a short white skirt on. She looked up at the boy with the mouse smiling, and agreeing with him. Besides the two of them there was a tall, dark skinned 16 year old boy with spiky brown hair, a 13 year old orange haired girl, a 12 year old blue haired girl, and a 9 year old little boy with black hair and a green t-shirt.

"It's so exciting, being able to come here! I'm glad Professor Oak got us in!" Exclaimed Dawn, while chuckling. "I for one can't wait to see all the beautiful teenage girls!" Yelled out Brock, with an enthusiastic gaze on his face. "Oh please, not you and your girl obsession again." Max groaned, while rolling his eyes. "I hear there's great sports teams here, I bet Ash will be excited to check those out!" May said, while looking over at ash giggling. "Well lets stop talking about it and start experiencing it! Lets go!" Ash said with excitement, as he took off towards the Pokémon Academy with his friends close behind.

While the group of friends was excitedly hurrying to campus, a group of three Pokémon thieves lurked not far off, watching them.

"So the twerps are heading to the Pokémon Academy." A lavender haired young man in his early twenties remarked.

"This'll be harder then we thought, since the main twerp and his little minions are now here, and sure to foil our plans AGAIN." Sighed a cat like Pokémon, with a raspy voice.

"Don't worry Meowth, we can handle them. We'll just swoop in and pocket all of their Pokémon!" Mischievously said a pink haired woman, also in her early twenties.

"Right!" The whole group agreed as they too, dashed off to the Pokémon Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew! Glad that's all done! Now we can relax!" Exclaimed May, as falling back on a comfortable chair in front of the fire place. They had checked into the Pokémon Academy, went through a bit of trouble confirming that Professor Oak sent them there, gotten their room, and unpacked. Their room was the size of a large apartment, which makes sense because this was a VERY high quality and expensive school. There was a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms with three beds each, a bathroom, and a study room. Ash, Brock, and Max shared one bedroom, while May, Misty, and Dawn shared the other.

"So now that we're all settled in, what do you guys want to do?" Brock asked everyone.

"Well Brock, I wouldn't mind some of your delicious cooking!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'd be happy to make us some lunch, but I need to go to the store down the block to get some supplies first. Ash, will you help me carry some stuff back?" Brock asked Ash.

"Can't." Ash plainly replied, while texting someone on his cell phone.

"Oh? And why cant you? You say it as if your BUSY." Misty questioned ash, with a bit of a joking tone.

"Well maybe that's because I am. I'm suppose to meet my friend in five minutes to sign up for swim team try outs."

"You know someone else that goes here?" Dawn asked, while tilting her head. Not many other people could get admitted to a place like this.

"Yeah, I met him like thirty minutes ago. Well see ya guys later." Ash said while getting out of his seat. He slipped his backpack on, grabbed Pikachu, and walked out of the door.

"Making friends already I see." May chuckled.

* * *

"Alright, so tryouts are two days from now at 4:00pm. This'll be fun!" Ash said, turning to his companion. "Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed. "We should practice together before tryouts! Do you want to meet up again around 6:00pm so we can train together tonight?" Questioned the boy standing next to Ash, which was also his new friend. The boy was about Ash's height, Ash's age also, and had red spiky hair, slightly tanned skin, and a black t-shirt and khaki pants. "I'd love to Sam, but my friends and I just got here, and they'll probably want me to go back to our room for the rest of the night. Thanks for the offer though!" Ash said with the kind tone he always had. "Awh that sucks. I'll text you though! You seem really cool!" Sam said to Ash, with a look of admiration. "Thanks, you too! I've got to go now, see ya later!" Ash smiled, and started running back to his and his friend's room.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Ash rushed through the door, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. "Hi! We never got to ask, who's your new friend?" May came up to Ash, giving him a warm smile. "Sam." Ash said, returning May's smile. "Pika pika! Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu added.

Dawn froze. "Sam as in Samuel, right? Not Sam as in Samantha?" Dawn nervously questioned Ash, while blushing at the same time. "Uh, yeah... What's got you so worked up?" Ash asked. "Oh good, I mean... Nothing." Dawn said hesitantly. May took a big sigh of relief also. Ash looked at them, extremely confused. 'Ugh, good thing he's so dense, or else he'd know exactly how they feel about him. May and Dawn don't know how to hide their feelings, like I do.' Misty thought, also thinking back to the fact that she's always had a bit of a problem with her, May, and Dawn all sharing the same crush.

Brock on the other hand was smiling, for he new exactly what was going on. He found it funny that Ash had no idea what the hell was going on, but he was also happy for his young friend, seeing as he was finally entering the world of love.

Max was equally confused as Ash was about the whole situation, though he did notice Brock's understanding smile, so he decided to ask Brock what was going on.

"Hey Brock? Could I talk to you for a sec?" Max asked Brock, as the two of them walked elver to their bedroom.

"What is it Max?" Brock asked Max.

"Well, I've been noticing that May acts really weird around Ash."

Brock smiled, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Like whenever she talks to him, her face gets all red. And whenever she's with him, she gets all happy and hyper and stuff, and once or twice she's said his name in her sleep. What's up with that? Are all 12 year old girls like that? Because I've noticed Dawn's a lot like that too. Misty is sometimes, but not as much. And now there's this whole thing that's going on. I don't get it. Do you know what's happening?" Max asked, extremely confused.

"Well Max, I can't be sure, but I think May liked Ash. I think Dawn might also. Misty might, but I'm not as sure about her as I am about May and Dawn." Brock explained to max, trying to make things as simple as possible for the young 9 year old.

"Of course she likes Ash! And Dawn and Misty also! We're all good friends. You and I like him also, but we don't act the way the girls do around him." Max said, reconsidering that Brock could be any help to him figuring out why his big sister was acting so weird.

"That's not what I mean Max, when I say like, I mean like like. Like crush kind of like." Brock said, laughing at the naiveness of the young boy.

"Ohhhhhhh okay. And May, having a crush on Ash!? Wow! Do you think he likes her back? Wow, my big sister and Ash as a couple. That would be so cool! I've always wished Ash was like my older brother or something rather than just a friend. He's the coolest guy ever!" Max said, now getting very excited.

"Slow down Max, I don't think Ash has a crush on anyone YET. That's just not the kind of thing Ash focuses on." Brock said to Max, knowing Ash all to well to ever think he'd have a CRUSH on ANYONE.

"I guess your right." Max said, now very disappointed. "Well, I want to go talk to May now. Thanks Brock!" Max ran out of the room to grab his sister, to begin discussing this new discovery he made. 'Ash will need my help with this issue. Max is right, Ash is a pretty awesome guy, and not that bad looking, and now being at this school with a ton of other girls, I think Ash will have a lot more than just May, Dawn, and possibly Misty chasing after him. He'll need all the help he can get.' Brock thought, while getting up to go find his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was the morning of the swim team tryouts, and everyone was in a good mood except Misty. Ash had made lots of new friends, made it on the football team, and was becoming very popular. May had a big group of friends, that Dawn was also included in, and had already attended a big sleepover with all her new friends. Max had a good amount of friends, and enjoyed discussing Pokémon biology with all of them. Brock was happy with all his new beautiful lady friends, along with some boys his age too. Misty on the other hand, was SO focused on becoming popular, that she let some snobbyness show and had only made one new friend over the two days. She was especially cold to Ash, because HE was getting exactly what SHE wanted, and neither tried to get it, or cared about it. He thought there was no point in focusing on popularity, and it was just another one of those things that didn't matter, but, existed. Everyone was buzzing in the morning to go to Ash's tryouts, after his huge success with the football team. He was also planning to try out for the baseball, basketball, and soccer team._

"May! What time is it now!?" Ash excitedly asked May, for about the fifteenth time that morning.

"Calm down Ash, it's only 10:00am, and tryouts don't start until 4:00pm. I know you're excited, and so am I, to see you kick everyone else in the pool's asses!" May said, giggling.

"Oh yeah! Watch out pool, here I come! That reminds me, I've gotta text Sam, he wanted to meet up with me before the tryouts." Ash said, while reaching for his phone.

"There's no point in getting all excited Ash, you won't make it." Misty said, envious as ever.

"Oh lighten up Misty, I bet he'll do great!" Brock said, with a bit of a scowl towards Misty.

Misty grumbled. Just then, Dawn's phone began ringing. Dawn grabbed her phone and clicked the answer button. "Hello? Oh hey Jenna! What's up?" Dawn paused, as her friend responded. "Oh really? Yeah, that sounds like so much fun! Alright, I'll make sure to tell May! Ok, cool, we'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Dawn hung up her phone and excitedly turned to May.

"May! Guess what? So Jenna just called me, and she said that she and the rest of our group are trying out for the cheer leading team tomorrow, and they want us to come too! Doesn't that sound fun!?" Dawn exclaimed to May.

"Really? That sounds awesome! Even better, we'd be cheering at Ash's foot ball games! This'll be so much fun!" May shrieked.

"Yeah! They want to meet us in the football field and practice before Ash's try outs!" Dawn said, smiling a huge smile.

"Then let's go!" May said, rushing out the door with Dawn at her heels.

"Have fun!" Ash called out to them. Just then, some of Ash's friends burst through the door. "Oh, hey guys! What's up?" Ash asked, a bit surprised to see them in his dorm. "Dude! We were going to go watch the basketball game down the street! We were waiting for you!" A boy with light hair and gray eyes exclaimed. "Oh that was today!? Damnit! Sorry guys, I thought that was tomorrow! Lets go! Come on Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running out the door with his little yellow mouse on his head.

Everyone continued with their lives, not knowing, that trouble was stirring.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go Ash go!" Ash's friends cheered as the buzzer sounded and Ash leaped off the starting block into the pool. The swim team try outs had finally begun, and Ash was in the lead. Everyone trying out was required to swim a 100m front stroke under forty-five seconds. Ash swam his hardest and fastest, thinking about how much fun it would be to be on swim team. He touched the wall and heard the buzzer to sound, signaling that the first person had finished. Once everyone finished he hopped out of the pool, and went to look at his time accompanied by his friends. "35.7 seconds! Ash you made it! And you did great!" May exclaimed, leaping into his arms for a hug. "Thanks May!" Ash said, smiling and returning May's hug.

Ash saw Sam getting out of the pool. "Sam!" Ash yelled, running over to his friend. "You did great!" Ash smiled and helped Sam out of the pool. "Thanks Ash! I didn't do as well as you though! Sam chuckled. "You were awesome! Come on, lets go look at how fast you were." Ash and Sam walked over to the billboard displaying all the swimmers times. "42.1 seconds! You made it also!" Ash exclaimed, high fiving his friend.

The red headed boy smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed that he just barely made it. "Heheh, thanks Ash." Sam said. "No problem!" Ash laughed. Sam smiled then began walking away. "We should go out to eat tonight, to celebrate!" Dawn exclaimed, smiling at Ash and handing him a towel. "Yeah that sounds great!" Ash said, taking the towel from Dawn and drying himself off. "Why don't you go get changed then we can head back to our room?" Brock suggested to Ash. "Aright! Meet me outside!" Ash exclaimed, while dashing off to the boys locker rooms.

* * *

_ It was 7:30pm, and Ash, May, Brock, Max, Dawn, and Misty were all out at to ice resturaunt to celebrate Ash making it onto the swim team, with the fastest time out if everyone. Ash tried to go in his regular outfit, but May insisted he wear something nicer. "You'll look cute!" May said, while trying to persuade Ash to wear something nice. Ash smiled, and agreed to put on some thing nicer ONLY BECAUSE MAY WANTED HIM TO, which he strongly emphasized. So instead of his regular outfit he wore a plaid shirt, with the sleeves half way rolled up, and unbuttoned, therefor revealing the white t-shirt he wore underneath. He had darker blue jeans on, along with black converses and no hat. May and Dawn agreed he looked "Absolutely adorable" this way, which made Ash a bit uncomfortable. May wore a red and black striped sweater, with sleeves so long they covered her hands almost all the way, a short white skirt, and silver flats. she had a white sparkly bow in her hair to substitute the red bandana she usually wore. Dawn wore her hair in a ponytail, along with a flowing green tank top, a fluffy turquoise skirt, and open toed high heels. Brock had a polo t-shirt, khaki pants, and black dress shoes, Max wore a similar outfit to Brock's, and Misty wore a simple dress with flats. Everyone sat at their table, reading their menus and discussing Ash's success._

* * *

"So when's your first swim meet Ash?" May asked Ash, twirling her hair flirtatiously. "Well, after all classes are over for the next week, we have practices. After that next Saturday will be our first meet." Ash explained to May, completely oblivious to the fact that she was heavily flirting with him. But Brock noticed. 'I'll talk to Ash when we get back from dinner.' Brock thought to himself. Dawn smiled, and held her phone under the table while texting May so no one would see what she was saying. -Lol, he's not noticing that ur flirting with him. For it to be effective, u need to try harder! :)- Dawn texted to May. May noticed her phone light up and opened the text message. -Yeah, I guess ur right. Thanks gurl! Luv ya! 3- May texted back to Dawn. "Well, I'm going to go outside for a bit. Ash, do you want to come with me?" May asked Ash. "Sure." Ash replied, as standing up to follow May outside. May looked back at Dawn gratefully, and Dawn winked at her. May turned around and walked out the door to the balcony with Ash.

"The stars are so pretty tonight!" May said blushing, and looking over to Ash.

"I guess." Ash plainly replied.

'Come on May, Ash doesn't give a shit about stars! You need to do better than that! Come on! Think!' May mentally yelled at herself. All the sudden without realizing it, May rested her head on Ash's shoulder and laughed.

"I guess rather that admitting the nights beauty you're off thinking about Pokémon battles?" May asked Ash teasingly.

Ash smiled at May, to show she knew exactly what we was thinking about. All of the sudden a brisk wind blew across the land.

"I'm cold" May said, while shivering. Ash took off his plaid over shirt and wrapped it around May. May smiled up at Ash and cuddled up to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as they stared off into the evening sky. May thought about how much she loved this, all this affection they were exchanging. When she realized though that he'd be this way with any of his friends, she sighed with sorrow. She knew Ash didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. Ash noticed that May was close to tears.

"What's wrong May!?" Ash asked, concerned.

"Oh, um, nothing I just... Got something in my eye is all... I'm fine!" May panicked she she searched for words.

"Oh, okay." Ash responded.

"I bet our foods ready, we should probably go back inside now." May said, while walking back inside with her head down. Ash followed her back to their table, and sure enough the food was there. Dawn smiled at the sight of them, ESPECIALLY the sight of Ash's shirt wrapped around May. "You guys are back just in time! The food just got here!" Max said happily, as his big sister and her crush sat down. "Why are you wearing Ash's shirt?" Misty grumpily questioned May.

"She got cold." Ash replied to Misty, in a bit of a sharp tone. She was grumpy a lot, and more grumpy now than ever. Ash was sick and tired of her attitude, and now had no problem returning it to her.

"Lets eat!" Brock exclaimed, ready to taste their delicious meals.

* * *

Once they returned to their room, everyone was exhausted. They stayed at the restaurant until 10laugh talking and laughing with each other. Except for Misty of course. Misty immediately took a shower, happy to get away from everyone, while May and Dawn ran straight to their bedroom.

May and Dawn changed into comfortable pajama pants and t-shirts, along with fluffy socks they had bought from a cosmetics shop they went to with their friends earlier that day. "Sooooooo how'd things go out there? I bet they went great! It was just ADORABLE how you came in all wrapped up in his shirt! What'd you guys talk about? Tell me everything!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"Things were really nice at first, then I just started thinking..." May trailed off.

"What!? Started thinking what!?" Dawn leaned closer to May, little did the girls know that Misty was right outside the door listening to their every word.

"So here's how it happened." May began to explain. "We walked out there, and I started talking about how pretty the night was. Of course that's not the kind of thing ASH would be concerned about so I tried to think of something else. Without knowing it I rested my head on his shoulder... Which he didn't resist so that was nice. Then the wind started blowing and I said I was cold, so he took off his over shirt and wrapped it around me. I looked up at him, thinking about how sweet he was, then decided to try for a little more. I snuggled up to his chest, and then he put his arm around me. That was the nicest part so far... I felt so safe, know what I mean? I was so warm, and cozy, and I just felt protected. I was thinking about his steady breathing, his strong heart beat, then realized he'll probably never be mine. He just... Doesn't feel the way about me that I feel about him. Then I got all sad and we came back in" May said to Dawn, full of emotion.

'You're damn right he'll never be yours! Same goes for you Dawn! I met him first, so I get him!' Misty thought while scowling.

"Yeah, that does sound nice. At least you got to experience it for a little while." Dawn smiled. "May you're a great person, you're pretty and kind, I'm sure Ash will eventually develop feelings for you, if he hasn't already!" Dawn encouraged May.

'NO!' Misty mentally yelled at May and Dawn.

"The same goes for you Dawn! Now that I think about it, I'll be happy either way! I guess it's one of the reasons I've never had a problem with us both liking him, one, you're my best friend, and two, if he picks me, I'll be happy because I get him. If he picks you, I'll be happy because you're happy!" May exclaimed to Dawn, perking up.

"Yeah! I feel the same way May!" Dawn said "I mean, eventually it'll be you or me that he chooses." Dawn remarked.

"That's true, hey do you think Misty passes Ash also?" May asked Dawn.

'What business is it of yours?' Misty thought.

"Yeah I do, she just doesn't let it show." Dawn replied.

"That's what I thought. She can be kind of a bitch though, especially to Ash. There's no way he'll ever fall for her, no matter how much she likes him." May thoughtfully said.

'WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU!?' Misty mentally screamed.

"Yep. But it's her fault though! Plus she's pretty unattractive, and does NOT know how to put makeup on." Dawn giggled.

"I know, right!? Like one time I was in the bathroom at the same time as her doing my hair and makeup, and she was just smearing lipgloss all over the place! I was just like do you need some makeup lessons girly?" May said, as both the girls began laughing.

'WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!?' Misty was so mad her face was turning red.

"Yeah, and talk about a bad taste in fashion!" Dawn exclaimed. "You and I both had the cutest outfits tonight, while SHE wore something that looked like it was meant for an Amish person!" Dawn teased. The two girls burst out in laughter.

"Wait! We should be quieter, maybe she can hear us!" May said with realization.

'You're damn right I can hear you.' Misty mentally retorted.

"Yeah you're right!" Dawn agreed. Both the girls dropped their voices to quiet whispers, so quiet that Misty couldn't hear a thing. Just then Misty decided to walk in.

'I can't wait to see the look on their faces, they'll be so startled to see me come in after all they've said about me.' Misty thought. Misty turned the doorknob and walked into the bedroom. May and Dawn barely even noticed her, and just went on with their whispering.

'They must've changed the topic, and stopped talking about me.' Misty thought with frustration.

"Oh, hey Misty." May and Dawn said in unison, while turning around to look at Misty.

'I'll just give them the silent treatment, and see how they like tha-' Misty stopped. She looked at May and Dawn, at how they all had their new pajama pants, designer shirts, and fluffy socks they had all bought with all of their friends. She looked at how they were siting criss cross applesauce right next to each other on May's bed, holding their phones, gossiping together. Misty realized how much fun that seemed like, to be part of that, and how much she wanted to be a part of it. 'Or, I could be really friendly with them, and we could all be best friends together! Then I could be part of all the shopping, and gossiping, and cheerleading, and texting, and all that stuff!' Misty thought, then smiled at May and Dawn. "Hey guys! What's up!?" Misty cheerfully asked May and Dawn.

"Um, not much?" Dawn replied.

"OMG so today, I saw this ugly girl named Kristen, and oh she did NOT know how to do her hair! It was all knotty and greasy and tangled, it was so GR-OSS!" Misty said, trying her best to start gossiping with May and Dawn.

"Uh, cool?" May said to Misty.

"So, do you guys want to watch a movie? There's a candy shop down stairs, with the BEST popcorn. We could go get all kinds of sweets and all watch something TOGETHER!" Misty exclaimed, sure that May and Dawn wouldn't turn this down.

"Oh that sounds cool but... We're uh... Really tired. Maybe some other time?" Dawn improvised.

"Oh that's totally fine! I'm WAY tired too!" Misty said, trying to be as much like May and Dawn as possible.

"Come on, Dawn, lets go wash our faces." May and Dawn got up and began walking to their bedroom's bathroom.

"Oh yeah good idea!" Misty said while getting up off her bed and hurrying over to May and Dawn. May and Dawn looked at each other, linked arms, and kept walking. Misty kept trying to link arms with them too, but every time she got her arm locked with one of theirs they'd walk a little bit faster, causing Misty not to be able to hold on. Once they got to the bathroom, they all grabbed a washcloth and turned on the hot water.

"May! Lets go get our new bubblegum soaps that we got today at Bed, Bath & Bodyworks!" Dawn said to May.

"Oh yeah! I just loved those! After the cheer leading try outs tomorrow we should all go shopping again!" May said, not implying in any way that Misty should come with them.

"Okay! Lets call all our friends after we wash our faces!" Dawn exclaimed, hoping also that Misty noticed they wern't signaling for her to join them. May and Dawn linked arms and walked over to two bags on a desk in their bedroom. They both grabbed a bar of pink soap that was in a pink package that had pink bubbles on it. They walked back over to the bathroom with, of course, Misty watching them the whole time, and began to wash their faces with it. When all three girls were done washing their faces, they put their washcloths down the laundry shoot, their soaps in a little bowl of soap bars, turned off the water and light, and went over to their beds.

"Okay, good night!" Misty said, as turning off the lights.

"Night." May replied.

"Night." Dawn said.

Misty closed her eyes to go to sleep, soon after realizing that May and still were still up texting eachother and giggling. Misty sighed, and thinking about how she'd have to be more like them, and try harder tomorrow, as she dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Meanwhile, another discussion about love was going on..._

"So Brock, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ash asked Brock. Brock had pulled Ash into their bedroom when they got back from the restaurant saying he needed to talk to him about something. Brock had put Max in the living room in front of the T.V. to watch a movie, so Ash and him could talk in private. Brock was excited for this conversation, since he felt he was the expert on not only Pokémon, but love also, he was looking forward to teaching his young friend what he knew about the subject. Pikachu had wanted to be part of the conversation also, but fell asleep on Ash's pillow not too long ago.

"Well Ash, it has come to my attention that you are completely oblivious to the subject matter of love." Brock began, in his most official voice.

'Brock's such a ham.' Ash thought.

"So what? It's not like I'll tended to know anything about it for a while. Besides, maybe I'm NOT as naive as you think about it." Ash said, amused that Brock felt they needed to talk about this.

"Actually Ash, you're just as naive about love as I thought you were. If you wern't, you would've realized the feelings that May, Dawn, and Misty have for you." Brock said, about to laugh.

"Hold up... WHAT!?" Ash questioned in astonishment.

"That's right Ash, May, Dawn, AND Misty all have a crush on you!" Brock said happily.t

Ash's heart began racing. 'WHAT!? May!? Dawn!? Misty!? Like... Me!?' Ash thought, being clueless about what to do. "WHAT!? WHADDA YA MEAN!? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO, BECAUSE FRANKLY I DONT LIKE EVEN ONE OF THEM, LET ALONE ALL THREE OF THEM!" Ash exclaimed, still shocked at the news.

"Calm down. It'll be okay, because I'm here to help you! As a matter of fact I'm an expert on love!" Brock stated proudly.

'Yeah right, thats why you scare the shit out of every girl you flirt with.' Ash mentally retorted.

"So tomorrow should I just tell them I'm not interested?" Ash asked Brock.

"Oh no no no my friend! You need to act like you still don't know, like you're still completely oblivious to the fact that they've been flirting with you this whole time! You do completely nothing!" Brock explained.

"So... How DO you know... When a girls, ya know... Flirting with you?" Ash asked Brock.

Brock smiled. "Here's an example; remember when May was twirling her hair when she was talking to you during dinner today?" Brock questioned Ash.

"Uhhhh yeah why?" Ash asked Brock, very confused.

"That is one of the most common ways girls flirt with guys." Brock stated.

"Really?" Ash asked, while recalling many different times when many different girls had done that around him.

"Yeah! Also, if they blush while talking to you, hug you, hold your hand, bat their eye lashes, etc., those are huge signs that they find you attractive.

"I never knew that..." Ash remarked.

"Something else that I'm surprised you didn't notice, was how May asked you to go out on the balcony with her. For pretty much any guy, that'd be a HUGE giveaway that a girl likes them." Brock told Ash.

"But May and I are just friends..." Ash trailed off, remembering all the affection May had shown him in the past.

"Maybe so, but May wants more than that. So does Dawn, Misty, and many other girls at this school." Brock remarked.

Ash's heart began to beat extremely fast again. 'May... Dawn... Misty... And, lots of other girls in this school? All hitting on me? I don't know if I can take this...'

Brock noticed how Ash was reacting to his comment, and immediately began trying to reassure Ash that he could help again.

"Don't worry, you've got me to help. If you ever have any questions, just ask." Brock said to Ash.

"Well what do I do if I'm being flirting with? How do I respond? I mean, what if I'm not interested, and the girl doesn't take rejection well? Won't I hurt her feelings?" Ash asked, sympathetically.

"For now, just play along with it. Pretend like you don't notice it. If they hug you or anything, hug them back. If they compliment you, compliment them back. If they ask you out, say you're not looking for a relationship right now. Got it?" Brock explained to Ash.

"Got it." Ash said, though his heart rate was still extremely high and he was still extremely nervous.


End file.
